Cities - Ystrawl
Morriseter ☆ Culture A town on the water's edge that spreads over both sides over the river. Seeing as the town is striving to technological improvement there are plenty waterwheels lining the river. Each one serves its own purpose in different holds, it can be for bread, rice, corn and much more. Some choose to reside in the mills, watching it spin while listening to the water, its a source of inspiration for many, seeing as joints and hinges are a recent invention. The capital is known for it's high grade enchantments, whether it's on small crafts, food or weapons. The royal family itself are filled with tinkers and mages of different varieties. The city alone is known for it's vast selection of seafoods and varying levels of rather intelligent blacksmiths. Some of the chefs are said to bring dishes from Baator! Even then their talents are nearly unmatched with the knowledge they've acquired from travelling. The palace's borders are rather large, causing it to be far from the city, with that in mind, it's structure is rather well spread rather than being a traditional castle like Briarwall's. The building itself stretches across the river at one part, this lowered balcony provides a fair view for the citizens on either side of the river whenever an event is under way. This city is also known for the invention of the printing press and is home to one of the first printed journal organizations known as "The Ystrawl Daily" in which news is printed out and delivered to various towns within the nation via the "Paper boys" History Some say the city evolved from bring somewhat of a shanty town, the large bridges were once small rope bridges, connecting deep cracks in the earth. Legend says the wrath of the gods themselves created the river! Separating the tribe from it's enemies for kin should not bicker. As the years went by tensions declined and the tribes forgot what the had originally separated them. In due time as quarrels were forgiven the ocean's sand and water filled the crevice, providing a way for the tribes to connect. Once more they were able to seel eachother and joined hands, the people learned from eachother, telling stories and trading goods. In due time the tribes became one, thus creating the capital known as Morriseter. Populace As expected, the population is crawling with intellectuals. Often times people may find that there is a sundial in the middle of the river, setting the time for those on either side of the river. Many times you'll find people here teaching the smaller schools as surprisingly enough, the population is filled with the middle class. The lower class are pushed to the outskirts of town, meanwhile the rich and nobility are elsewhere, most likely in search of paradise. Climate The weather is on the cold side thanks to the sea'a breeze and Briarwall's influence. Some may find that the summers are mild and the spring and autumn seasons are chilly. However, winters are harsh and intense as one would expect. Economy Most if not, all transactions are based on mints seeing as the country has little to no need for bartering. It's not exactly a trade rich country. Ever since the war with Rharno however, spell tombs and scrolls have risen in worth dramatically, as the price can be as high as 1000 mints! Boyfeld Culture An island far off from the Coast of Ystrawl. Not much is said about it besides from the fact that it's used as a vacation spot for the royal family. Common eyes aren't allowed to visit or even travel towards it as it contains many things. Those things include a personal ferry a secondary palace, and food supply. When the family is not present there it's carefully monitered by guards and the proffessors there who tutor and care for the children or younger generations. More often than not the current generation to heir to the throne are living there with the palace to themselves where they shall learn to spar, instruct, fish, and/or enchant. The children would have to learn how to run a country somehow, right? History Not much is known of the island, some say it wasn't there for as long as one would suspect and was built for the Hywel's to relieve themselves of their royal duties. Others suggest that it was a gift from the kindness of the gods heart, a place for excess storage of foods so that they may never go hungry! Populace The island is small, populated by a troop of guards and select landscapers, maids, and professors. Climate It's rather mild, the occasional cool breeze may blow through along with a fine chill but otherwise hot as it's further south. Summers are hot, springs and autumns are fair while winters are child. Economy No markets are available here. Shahre Culture Within the nearly frozen valley, just barely on the border between Ystrawl and Briarwall, lies a town from which the smoke of a chimney is far from uncommon. Besides select berry harvests, veggies and game there isn't much farming to do, however freshwater fish are plentiful here as well as some herds of game. The town's main source of foods comes from hunting and fishing, allowing it to be quite well known as a hunter’s outpost. A local specialty here is often called a meat tart, a small cut of venison within a cozy bread wrap, garnished with a Bertie of your choice. These are often made for festivities and the like, but tourists may order them if they find the right place. Some may find big businesses use the heads of elk to decorate the inside of the place, however a common practice in businesses is a rabbit's foot set on an ink-well or around the ledger. The residents are a rather reclusive people as their homes and towns are built into the valley’s shelves, providing a somewhat sturdy and organized view of their homes. As most of the buildings are built within the ground, they’re occasionally connected and sometimes there are facilities built further into the mountains. This provides a wonderful insulation, while preventing some of the more extreme examples of robbery. The exterior of the town is rather conservative when it comes to decor as they do what they can to preserve the Valley’s natural beauty. One major mark of the land are the stone archways that guard the entrance to the cities territory. As of late they’ve been carved and forcefully eroded in some places in an attempt to get it to appear natural to the land. Some have even gone as far as coating it in moss. As much as their town seems to thrive it can get hard during the winter, keeping their populace rather small and controlled. History There was never much if anything happening until the earliest tribes began to follow the migration pattern of elk. It did prove to be dangerous however, as the winter was harsh they'd have to find ways to set up small campsites to rest at. Thankfully, travel had become less of a hassle when they learned to tame and breed the local moose. They’d become allies in their time and soon assisted in hunting and well.. Everyday life, as the large, formidable creatures had come to survive in society. In due time, the village of Shahre sprouted in place of one of the many campsites. Although, when it came time to assimilate, they were heavily reluctant and fought off both the Briarwall Republic, who attempted to starve them out via over hunting the moose and game, as well as the Ystrawl militia, who simply pillaged their towns. This resulted in their architecture being made to protect and hide their citizens as they weren’t always successful in their defenses. Eventually a truce had been made, as the city felt that Ystrawl was a better ally and defense to their environment than Briarwall, who set out to destroy their lively hood. Populace The people here are known to be nomadic and are often seen bearing many pelts or layers of clothes as genetics weren't as kind to them. The town is described as a ghost town as people rarely roam the streets unless they're delivering to other buildings or tending to their harvests. Some only stay to respect their ancestors, others leave to find better opportunities. Since there's a rather low income, being in a cold region, a majority of the people here are of the lower-middle class variety. Some of the few profiting jobs that allow a person to maintain a travelling life while returning to their home frequent enough is patrolling the borders or managing the trade between Briarwall and Ystrawl. Such a life as a guard or paladin is one of great renown in the small town, yet it’s quite a feat for a person to travel to the capital just to undergo training. It truly is a mark of pride throughout its people! Climate Summers are either fair or mild, springs and autumn are cold and bring about the moose’s mating season in which it becomes dangerous to handle or be around the creatures. All the while winters in the city can be intense as blizzards from Briarwall’s country would blow their way. Economy With a trade based system people tend to work together in order to get what they need. More often than not, mints are only used to pay for the occasional shipments of exterior goods and are valued highly. Daladrien Culture A town enveloped by a river said to have protected it from war. Most people chose to travel to the town via the water, especially if they're just passing through. Many scholars of Steel Cape College SCC happen to settle here as SCC is at the very heart of the city. Many of the most well known scientists tend to linger here, other people spend their time experimenting by growing hybrid foods. Thus making the city well known for it's exotic yet common foods. Some of it's more.. memorable foods are the square melons and fruits. Though, this isn't the only food you may find. As the city is surrounded by a river, a good majority of the protein is received from water fowl or freshwater fish. Marking the center of the town is the tall building known formerly as it's college. One notable fact about the town, is the foundation. There's a small staircase leading up to the town as it's not exactly built upon the ground as most others. Instead, there's a two foot stone foundation, hollowed out slightly to provide room for the sewer system and to prevent damage from flooding. This ideal was crafted by some of the earliest alumni within the college. History Said to be a town for the exiled, The city's borders were founded by those banned from Sharhre. People who were found guilty of sin were bound and sent on a boat down the river, more often than not, it'd crash within the forest. Although the "Guilty" parties were smarter than some thought, and eventually came to create a safe haven for those like themselves. They bonded with each other, aided and gave comfort to the newly accused, and eventually used their learnings to create a college. Populace Here you'll find quite the knowledgeable bunch as many are here simply for the college or the studies. More often then not two out of every five people is a scientist and has attended the college for their own reason. Some may find that living here causes a bit of tension as every new invention is a race for claim. It's been a tradition for those who've made a life changing creation must run to the capital and gain government approval and rights to their work. The only issue with this: was keeping your invention in your own hands. Many people have been known to steal notes and take credit for such, creating an air of mistrust within the town. Climate The weather is what one would expect: Fair in the spring, hot in the summer, cold in the winter, and fair in the autumn season. Sometimes during heavy rainfall the town may become a victim of flooding. Economy The economy of the town is based on mints whether it's within the population or outside. Many times some may find a carriage travelling from the city to the capital as most business is done like so. Nahlukkar Culture A neighboring city to Morriseter, it shares the plains and borders Dirk's Swamp. Also known as the "Butcher's City" It's home to plenty of livestock farms. Some even find it impossible to sleep here what with the constant noises of the ferals. Some of the more local residents find peace in those noises and can barely sleep without such. When there isn't a farm for the ferals there's a farm for food for the ferals. With this in mind, the town is known for growing plenty of high quality wheats and corn. Often times it's grown in excess to save up for the winter months. This city is also known for it's rather large Inn, which provides a comfortable setting with breakfast included. Often times the meals revolve heavily around proteins including eggs and meats as well as milk and beer. Most people respect them for having "The freshest breakfast." History Founded by shepards it was originally a checkpoint for those herding their livestock throughout the lands for trade between tribes. Eventually people settled and offered supplies to the shepards much like themselves who were traveling between towns. Thanks to the founding shepards it was originally known as "White Smock Point" though the term eventually became a slur to the residential population because of their inherited accent and appearance. Sadly, over the years the historic buildings that once offered shelter to those who were willing to stop have been destroyed by the youth of the generations. Recently said buildings have been repeatedly defiled by those who've chosen to dump the waste of their family's cattle along the walls. Populace A good majority of the locals here are lower classed citizens of predatory decent. Many of the people are born, raised, and killed within the city's limits. In other words, it's not often someone gathers the mints to move out. More often than not, the "White Smocks" are looked down on for their funeral traditions, a process that's come to be known as "Crown Shading" This entails the beheading and preservation of a family member's corpse, however, the preservation often darkens the fur of the corpse over time. Hence the name "Crown Shading" Climate Oddly enough the sun tends to linger here as the day lasts 2 hours longer than most. Thankfully with the nearby river it's unlikely for them to experience a drought. Summers are often hot as well as the spring, following that is a fair autumn and cold winter. Economy Transactions within the city are done by the bartering of cattle, tools, or feed. This is from the courtesy of the community within. When doing business outside of town transactions are handled in mints albeit not many seeing as the most "expensive" export is livestock. Pandy Culture A large town of great renown, particularly as a result of the college in the south eastern district of the city. Recently the college in question has come to be known as the CPE or the College of Pandian Enchantments. With help from the college's alumni the city has come to be known for many things other than its education. For instance, it has some of the best beer and food in the nation! Not only is it fresh, but students who work in tavern's and inns have been enchanting the meal based on the demeanor, or order of the customer. It's granted many people with positive things in life, though despite all of this, they've still yet to figure that magic, spells, enchantments, etc. Everything that isn't mundane eats at the lives of those who use it; Whether it's from sickness, age, or just bad luck, it's bound to get someone and grows in lethality the longer their under the effects. History The city was founded by a tribe of many elitist peoples within the prime-evil periods. Initially they were only open to those who shared a mind as great as they, or were well versed in magics. Despite the selfish purpose of the tribe they were successful, the greatest minds of their time to think of such. I mean, imbuing items with magic? Who would've known. They used this to their advantages and used each other to grow and learn, to advance this craft they've oh so skillfully produced. Though this knowledge soon gained a weight, there was always a rush to learn from the source before it expired, thus they began writing their learnings in books, scrolls, tomes and the like in hopes of preserving the knowledge for as long as possible. In time they created a central library to store it, that library grew and expanded until it inevitably became the first college in Ystrawl. Ever since that day people have been invited to the city, brought under the wings of the professors there to spread what they've learned so long ago. From there, blossomed the city, one raised on the backs of the skillful and educated elders of long ago. Populace The people who live here often fall under the category of "Upper/Middle Class" As they are able to afford a proper education, though they aren't fortunate enough to earn a title with it. A good majority of the people here tend to be alcoholics or scholars, those in-between go unseen. With the rampant alcoholism in mind it's a fact to be remembered that many attend the workplace intoxicated, causing the quality of products to decrease significantly. Climate The city is prone to being caught in tornadoes, although it doesn't happen as often as one thinks. Summers are very hot, springs and autumns are fair. Though the winters are notably chilly. Economy All, if not, many transactions are handled with mints. There aren't as many exports as there are imports though most every mint earned is all thanks to the college and those who attend. People often come in large crowds seeking education or good foods. TeaHearth Culture Named exactly for what one might expect, the residents here are often known for tinkering or for the brewing of tea and the like. Many times people travel here to buy fresh tea leaves or skillfully crafted kettles, ceramics, and pottery. Not only that, but it serves as a port to a well known island specifically for nobility. There are plenty of herbal based crafts and practices. Above all, it's a checkpoint for overseas trade with Baator. Thanks to the passing caravans, nobles, and loading ships, it's a bustling city. Along with that, the city itself presents a pleasant mixture of scents that are gentle and pleasing to the nose unless, well, one doesn't like tea. It seems as though it's a tradition to garnish meals and other things with tea leaves. History Being one of the first cities to branch out, it was initially formed by elder tribesman. They were people in search of peace and tranquility. In their search they eventually settles and crafted a sanctuary in which they reached either alone or with family who were seeking to rid themselves of the heavy burden of caring for them. Essentially, this was a better solution than to simply put them out of their misery. However, things changed with time, the elder caretakers eventually failed to even tend to themselves, thus younger people stepped up to the plate. This continued happening, causing more and more youth to enter the city until the population was evenly blended between the two. Within several years the city flourished into a larger one. Populace You may find that the middle and upper classes tend to linger here. Many of which happen to be enthusiasts of ceramics, pottery, tea and those who make such. Often times there are festivals celebrating the crafts by holding festivals in which the most creative pieces are put out on display, judged, and either sold or shipped to the capital. Climate It's often fair in the spring and summer thanks to the sea's breeze, along with that there are colder winters and autumns. Sadly the city is prone to hurricanes. Economy Any and all transactions are handled by mints. The most expensive export happens to be the crafts produced here as well as the tea leaves as they're delivered fresh. Argent Culture Traditionally being a town of trade, plenty of wealthy businessmen were present. Thanks to the nearby forests and mountains it appeared to be rich in resources as there were more than enough wildflowers and trees. This allowed carpenters and florists to thrive here as their professions were easily maintained. Some have said that the buildings were the most skillfully crafted in Ystrawl! Not to mention the large college was definitely one to marvel at. It was known as the College of WoodenPetals CWP one that provided plenty of information regarding Astronomy and Philosophy. Not only were the students there introduced to new things, but there were able to share their findings with like-minded people. Sadly, as of late, the city was under seige. Many aspects of its culture was destroyed by the warriors of Rharhno who were lead by the king. King Euchere VIIII was overcome with grief and sought revenge of his wife. As a result, a landslide destroyed half of the city, as well as its closet supply of fresh water. The nearby forest and mountains have been burned to a crisp, leaving the land dry and unsuitable for farming. Though it's been eight months since the attack, recovery has been slow and the ports they once used for trade with Rharhno have been destroyed, forcefully closing trade with Rharhno. With this in mind the college as well as the civilians within have yet to be recovered. History Originally the town was founded by monks, seekers of higher knowledge who reveled in the lands resources and quality. They'd ascend the mountains with materials they've made, white ink and dyed parchment, something that allowed them to map out the sky as it revolved around them. They used this and compared it, hoping to make a guide to what they felt to be heavens. This ink was specifically used to identify the stars, something that came to be known as a Lunar Map, one could hold it up to the night sky and see little to no difference, except there was! During the different seasons the stars would move, there had to be something more to it. As this came about many people flocked to the city, in search of a new source of hope besides the false acolytes and prophets of the church. Populace Before the siege the city housed plenty of mixed classes of citizens. Students, scholars, businessmen, etc. Though currently, all that remains is the lower class and those who volunteered to help in the effort to restore the city to its previous state. However, magical damage is hard to recover from and as a result, the process is more than slow. Climate With hot summers and springs the city also provides only fair autumns and slightly chilly winters. As observed, the sea-side town is prone to hurricanes and landslides. Economy With the recent destruction in mind, the economy has resorted to bartering for most transactions as they cannot afford to buy or purchase goods. Charno Culture A town known for its nobility, it's almost entirely a noble district in itself. Those who can afford it occasionally use the island as a vacation spot, and stay in a beach home to escape the trial and responsibility of having too much money. Here, there are plenty of exotic and tropical products as well as chefs, structures, and events. Often times the residence is accompanied by foreign theatre provided by the island's natives. That in mind, they often use their money to treat themselves with other traditions and clothings. History During the early days of world exploration it was traditionally an isle of exile, it was relatively easy to survive seeing as the natives were kind and hospitable. In due time it was converted to a paradise in which people could gain riches and wealth from the products of the natives alone! This easily pushed the people up the ranks and into a higher class. Populace The people here are often of noble decent, they travel here to break from common stress. Climate It appears to be warm or hot throughout the year. Economy Despite having little to no transactions, any purchases are paid in mints. Lahor Culture A large industrial city within the Medimane sea, the people here have dedicated their livelihoods to processing imports and exports from Baator. Whether this is by choice or not remains a mystery. This island is practically a processing factory as most of the fauna and landmarks were cleared and cobbled for easy, smooth, transport. the city itself dedicates its resources to the goods they receive and supply. Meanwhile this city has keen communication with the capital, most messages are handled by pigeons as they provide fast and safe transport all the while not peeking at the contents. Any and all foods have to be delivered raw as there are no farms or resources for harvest available. Sadly this lowers the quality of the resulting food. History Besides its hasty modernization, the land had no previous history, and was what's come to be called a "Feral Haven" Populace All, if not, most of the residents are middle classed individuals. All of which are working under the capital despite the distance. The city itself is well guarded by royal guards sent from the palace. Climate There are intense summers, hot springs, along with chilly autumns and winters. Economy Inner transactions are handled with mints, meanwhile exterior purchases are occasionally handled by barter.Category:Ystrawl